


Kinktober Day 24: The Best Music

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [24]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When your girlfriend is pure chaos, things get interesting.





	Kinktober Day 24: The Best Music

Huffs and pants echoed around Gaige’s room. She lay on her back, Angel straddling her on her knees. Both naked and both suckling each other. Angel dug into Gaige, pressing her tongue into her clit, lapping at it eagerly. Gaige held Angel’s ass close, erratically licking and sucking all over Angel’s pussy. Angel moaned, her concentration broken with the chaotic behavior.

Gaige loved Angel, especially this wonderful, beautiful pussy. It was so gorgeous, she could spend days just eating her out. But, while she loved this position, she looked at that gorgeous pussy, its lips glistening, and wanted more. Needed more with it. They had enough dildos, but that still just wasn’t enough.

As she moaned, she looked around for something. Sticking out of her piles and piles of clothes, was the perfect object. Angel lapped away, unaware of what was about to happen. Gaige grabbed it and returned her attention to Angel. She flicked her tongue all over, pressing deep to tongue fuck her. Angel shuddered and then gasped as Gaige gently pushed the recorder flute into her.

She turned to look at Gaige. “Gaige… What did…?” she bit her lip and closed her eyes, moaning loudly. The recorder was easily moving in and out, slicked by Angel’s arousal. Gaige smirked, but said nothing. The moment Angel realized what was in her, she’d start freaking out and the fun would stop.

Gaige worked her over, pumping it in a steady rhythm, drawing wonderful moans from her. “You make beautiful music,” she breathed, finding it hard to hold in her laughter.

“Wh-what?” Angel panted.

Gaige pressed her thumb against her lover’s clit and dragged it in slow circles. Angel dug her face into Gaige’s thigh, her body shivering. Gaige’s motions became chaotic once more, thrusting hard and fast and then slow, or pulling out painfully slow and then thrusting deep. This was her favorite, it drove Angel crazy, her loud gasps wonderful. She came, thrusting against the recorder.

Gaige grinned. “Entering stage two.”

“Wha-aaah!” Angel moaned.

Gaige sped her thrusts, fucking Angel hard and fast and unrelenting. Angel screamed, her body convulsing. She muffled her mouth in Gaige’s pussy, her breath hot and wonderful. Several more times she came and came. Gaige reveled in it.

This was the best thing Gaige had ever seen, the recorder disappearing inside Angel’s sexy as hell body. Yes, she needed more. Looking around, she found the next perfect thing. Her old hair brush. She grabbed the handle and put it in her mouth. It was fun trying to concentrate on fucking her girlfriend with one hand and removing the hair with the other. When it was mostly all clean, she removed the recorder and stuck the brush in, pumping and twirling it.

“Preparing for stage three,” she announced.

“What?” Angel looked behind her and finally saw the recorder. “GAIGE!? What the hell!?”

Gaige giggled. She pulled the hair brush out and, blowing a kiss to Angel, eased it into her ass, her slick a nice lube. Angel gasped, glaring at Gaige, who moved the recorder back to her pussy.

“Don’t you dare!” she harsh words turned into a loud and strung out moan.

“Stage Three, Final Round!”

Tongue curling over her lip, Gaige focused, trying to keep each rhythm the same. Angel was a puddle, reduced to loud shouts and pants, her hands gripping the blankets, face digging into the mattress.

It was all so damn pretty, Angel’s body taking in both objects. Gaige pumped both fast, bringing her higher than she’d ever been, if her screams told her anything. And her gyrating hips.

It was glorious and magical. Angel came hard, pressing deep into the objects. Gaige shivered, extremely wet by this whole sight. Yes, she’d absolutely need to do this again, but next time she’d be more prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
